DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the application): This is a request for partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Renal Microcirculatory Hemodynamics: Molecular, Cellular, Physiology, and Integrative Mechanisms that is scheduled for June 16-21, 2001 at Vermont Academy. Previous conferences in 1989, 92, '95, and '98 have been very conducive to the exchange of new data, techniques and evolving ideas among the participants. Four administrative changes have been made for the upcoming conference. The goal of these changes is to provide fresh scientific directions and to attract a wider group of young investigators and trainees, and to address both basic science and focused clinical translational issues. Accordingly, the conference participants will now be invited by a program committee that will be composed of both established scientists from the US and Europe, and also representatives from junior faculty and trainees. The program committee is broadly based between MD and PhD investigators, and has diversity in gender and racial background. Second, two new sessions will cover novel techniques applied to the kidney and new insights into renal mechanisms of hypertension. Third, is the incorporation of hot topic" sessions based on the best-ranked poster presentations. These will provide new investigators with an opportunity for oral, as well as poster presentations. Fourth, the scope of the conference has been expanded to include molecular, cellular, physiologic, and integrative mechanisms of renal microcirculatory regulation. The aim is to retain the character of the successful previous conferences but to provide a new format with emphasis on presentations by new investigators. The conference anticipates inviting 80 speakers. This is a focused conference for scientists with programs in this field. Each speaker is allotted 15 minutes for presentation, and 5 minutes for discussion. The choice of Saxtons River, Vermont permits a tranquil and relatively isolated environment where established and young investigators and trainees can meet in an informal setting to exchange ideas. The format aims for greater participation by junior faculty, trainees and students and requires an expanded funding base, which is the purpose of this application.